Estelle Romillet
Estelle Romillet (b 21 oct, 2009) is a pureblood witch born to Nice (France) and a fifth year student at Hogwarts. Her french family comes from the South east of France. They moved to England when she had 4 years old, only her "accent niçois" remained. Talk perfectly french and english. She joins Slytherin's house at her 11. Proud of this house, she learn to be loyal to something. (('OOC Note': This is a new profile. Work in progress, be tolerent ! The following information is being updated day after day. The following is not to be used in any IC way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Romillet Family' ''The golden period (1916-1960) : : : Romillet are an old French aristocratic family of southern France origin. For centuries, Romillet was at the top of the social hierarchy. They are deeply rooted in Provence, where the fields of lavender grow. Surrounded by a mountain barrier named the Alps. It's at the foot of these massifs that the Romillet family has been enriched. Taking advantage of the vineyards that produce good wine. A wine sold to both wizards and muggles. This enrichment was accentuated in the 1920s. Without the shadow of a doubt, it was necessary to stay at the top of the hierarchy. Thus, links were created by marriages with other families of pureblooded wizard families from the south. : : The environment was ideal, the fresh air from the mountains, the many rivers flowing around small towns perched on a hillside. The Romillet decided to mark their local power by building a huge manor that gave a breathtaking view of Manosque. ''Le Manoir aux fleurs was the name given to the manor because most part of the wall, gardens and roof was cover by hundred of different species of flowers. : It was a little paradise where magic dominated the landscape. The Romillets created in same time their own motto, or "words" : "Wait the flowering of the lavender, the power reaches the apotheosis". They decorated above the principal entrance door and the living room. This principal room of the house was all in purple : furnitures, carpet, tapestry, even the widows was a little tinted in purple. Lavender is the emblem of that family. Lavender represent : Purity like the pureblood, Devotion to the family, Grace by all the beauty and the perfection, Serenity bring by the magic power. : But this golden period ended in the 1960s when many members of the Romillets decides to leave the family and tries their luck in other regions, others countries. The family was desunited. ''The Revolt period (2005-2013) : : : The times continues to slide, slowly. Romain Romillet decide to marry Louise Lane after he proofs to her future wife he can win a (illegal) local hippogriffe race. And what a race ! 12 mounted hippogriffes launched at high speed close of the cliff of the Alps. Romain almost lose an arm when one of the outsiders tries to make him fall. He conquered her heart with his courage and love. Still today, Estelle's father continues to speak of that moment as it was yesterday. : : Her parents settled to Nice, natal city of Louise. Estelle is their third kids, the last one. Most part of the time, Romain Romillet is between Paris and Nice for work at the Ministry of Magic as Juge. Louise is an auctionner of rare magical object. But they have others projects. Since years, they sees others families from nowhere becomes rich in the city. Half-blood most part. For her parents, it was clearly due to political corruption and hand over all high-ranking municipal posts. : : They decided to form a little organization to make a revolt and overthrow the municipal power to establish an oligarchy dominated by the oldest wizards families. : : But their project failed hardly. The little organization was disband. To escape the repression, her parents goes to England as political refugees to 2013. 'Biography' '''Before Hogwarts' : Estelle suffers to be the last child of the family. Called "useless", "muddle" by her brothers. Even if they love her, she was bullied, teased every days. For years she has internalized everything. How difficult is to be a witch but without power, see her parents, her brothers plays with their wand, go to school. But by luck her magic was revealed in broad daylight on a hot summer day. For several months not a drop of rain had fallen, the ground was dry, hard as stone, the plants dead for a long time. Only insects appreciated such heatwave. Fires broke out everywhere. In her parents' country house, right in the middle of the Yorkshire Dales, Estelle used her magic for the first time. Taking advantage of her parents' lack of attention, she slipped outside the house at the age of four to go to the garden. The usual green lawn had a grilled yellow color. Instinctively, the girl put her hands against a giant tree that was cutting in the middle of the garden, a solver of several centuries that looked badly. Without a word, without understanding either, the blackened hull of the reclaimed tree become alive, hundreds insects emerged from their hiding place to go down from the tree to the ground. Followed by the cloud of insect, many flowers, plants and trees become alives. Green, full of beauty. The garden was magnificent again. A cry of joy escaped from Estelle's mouth who understood what she had done, a miracle? Yes. Her parents took her in his arms, relieved, thanking, their daughter was not born without power. The following years hardly changed anything. Her brothers still boring and annoying mocking of her. Her parents were even worse, ultra protective, they refused to let her out, or unattended, even in the house. Being the last and only girl they had, they refused to let their daughter take any risk. Estelle's happiness contrasts with her mother's anxiety when Hogwarts' letter arrived at home. First Year : : The First year was the best one. When you discover more and more about the world. Hogwarts is like Pandora's box for the muggles. Take the key and you feels that in fact you know nothing even if you're born into the magic world. : Across the lake, arrives in the Great Hall where you can hear hundred of students whispers behind the big door. Estelle tries to stay calm and show she wasn't impressed compared to some who discover for the first time Magic. But clearly she wasn't proud at all. She trembles in her robe like every first year, scared to have so many eyes on her. Finally it wasn't so hard, barely the Sorting Hat brushed the top of the head, he said in a high voice : "Slytherin !". The rest of the year was a nightmare. Most part of the time she lose herself in the castle which should have been called labyrinth. To arrive late, to come face to face with a prefect, forget the password. Estelle was scolded by everyone even her parents who learned their child was a "head in the clouds". Of course she was their last child, her parents are very protectors. Everything makes her more discreet, most part of the time in the shadows. She has difficulties to make friends also. She was average in class. Second Year : : The second year wasn't better. Average in class show her strengths and weaknesses at class. : Very good in Charms, less in Spells. She likes History, maybe her mother gives her passion. : Herbology and Flying was a disaster. For Estelle, it was something where only poors and farming people can be good. Dirty and manuals working it wasn't for people like her. She clearly make a blocking. Without speaking about Astronomy. Waste of time ! : Flying is an exception, she's scared by flying. Afraid of emptiness, she did many unconsciousness. She's paralyzed of fear the most part of the time. : Second Year, was also the year where she learned to really become a part of the Slytherin house like her second family. She learned to hate the others houses without exceptions. Third Year : : The Third year, she's becomes more confident in herself with the help of the others students. From a discreet girl to a lively and impetuous girl. Well, even if she's fearful. Stubborn and obstinate she will make everything to achieve her goals. : This is a turn in her life as student. She becomes aware of her abilities. Fourth Year : : : Her ambition grow up the fourth year. Good in speech, she's use it to create more relationship, and develop her network. A future work in politics ? In fact, Estelle didn't stay only in the little Slytherin circle of relationships. She tries to make friends with student of others House. but without an idea behind the head. She is interested only by people who have a real future. She is attracted by people of talents as she wants a collection. In same time, make them useful for her in the future. More she has the powerful with her, more she will be protected. Working hard to upgrade her magical skills. But she's still more interested into tricks, and above all.. gossip. Everything turns around gossip ! : She easily criticizes people who don't have values. : The Fourth year, is also the year where she finally gives some interest to quidditch but only to support her house. Fith year : : Period of teenage rebellion ! Everyone at the shelter ! : Year of liberty or not. Her parents refuses to sign the authorization to go to Hogsmeade, a deep sense of injustice invade Estelle. Her parents are too protective, too scared to lose their daughter outside of the school. Every time she sees her friends going to Hogsmeade is a broken heart. : So she uses her time to sneak out of the school or duel. Yes duel time, something she hates but perfect for practice magic. In fact, she nevers duel before. And her first time was a disaster. She fought a 6th year slytherin named Caryxander Mordushku the cocaptain of Slytherin quiddich, full of charisma, Estelle was impressed to duel with him for her first. : : But Estelle was destroyed, not even able to protect herself and survive more than one spell. Surprised by how fast the 6th year was. She was transfigurated into a snail. A big humiliation, by chance she can't remember what happen. Only at the end everyone mocking her. For a first time, she was frustrated. : At this moment, Estelle learned a lesson : never give up and stop complain like a kid. She saw how low level she was, so weak. She needs power, a new source of power to fulfill her weaknesses. However, duel was the last thing to do in a confrontation. There is plenty of solution before. : : In same time, the OWL is coming, hard to concentrate on something else than work, study and future success. ... 'Traits' Appearance : Estelle has venitian blond hair, who can turn sometimes red with the light. Generally her hair are long but sometimes she can make them short, easier to have a hat on the head. Her blue eyes give the impression of piercing the soul she looks. : : She is very thin a twig where we would be afraid to break. But even thin, she eats like a devil, she's very greedy and loves patisseries. Little, she makes a complex about her breasts, she feels like a ironing board. And acne starts to attack her face. They declare the war, and Estelle will crush them without mercy. : : About the dress. When Estelle doesn't wear her uniform, she's almost always in an oldfashion dress. A 20s style coming from her family. That remember the golden period of the Romillet. A period of power, style and charm. She was raised by her Mother to be dressed vintage. Estelle loves the hats, this is one of her pleasure. Decorated, lovely hats with a little makeup. Personality : She is clearly a perfectionist, everything has to be perfect, at every time, at every moments. The dress, the hair, her environment, her destiny. Estelle hates people who doesn't take care of them and their appearence. : Manipulator, she is good to let people join her cause, help her, or do what she wants. So her friendship is a facade for many of them. But she has a heart, sometimes, she can be cold, distant, excessively rude with her aristocrat things (superior tone, gesture, critical) in same time Estelle brings a lot of importance to loyalty, real friends. She can be very loyal to someone but if she's betrayed, she will never forget. : She's a girl really curious, maybe too much. Gossip are a part important of her entertainment at school. : Estelle is very diplomat, she tries everything to not fight, a little fearful, she prefers avoid confrontation but that doesn't mean she didn't find a other way to win. In fact, we can say she is someone discreet, in the shadows who pulls the strings. : So, she has some talent into speech. Find the good words, how to speak to people. Persistent and seductive, she can blind mind the weakest one. A smile, a word. : As many slytherins she's ambitious and will try everything to touch her goals. Even if everyone says she can't. Stubborn and obstinates. : Estelle has some memory problems, she forget things many times. Don't be surprised to see her lost in the castle even after 5 years, or again in front of the common room trying to remember the password. : Maybe rich but she doesn't give to everyone. She's a bit tightfisted. : Finally, she seems calm in first, but she can lose control if we push her a little too far, she can put some french words by instinct when she lose control.. FEARS Manual labor, Flying and Quidditch, Ghost ... 'Skills' Estelle has good qualities in charms. Currently she is looking to learn dark charms, which are far more exciting by their powerful effects on people. The interest of spell charms is a delicate magic that doesn't require brute power. Obviously the humiliating spells are her specialty. Her favorite spell remains Cantis. She excels in magic of illusion, be able to hide, show something else, manipulate people, make them crazy. 'Relationships' Leonardo D'Este : is one of her closest friend in Hogwarts and Slytherin. She really like his calm appearance, almost lazy. A fifth year too, they woven links, and know each other. Leonardo is able to calm down Estelle who lose patience. She always keep an eye on him, to be sure he's happy. Not jealous when he meets someone else, even a girl, in fact she likes trying to let him go out with somebody like fairy tales. She's loyal and ready to do dangerous things for him even if it's against her nature. She has total confidence in him. What she doesn't like ? His neglected appearance and sometimes too relaxed attitude Noma Nyx : her favorite seller of Hogwarts. Very intelligent, talented in potions, and one of her friends she knows since their first year like Leonardo. But he's very shy and prudent. More uncommunicative than something else, that exasperate Estelle who try to make him more open to people. She looooves tease him, it's good war. 'Rumours' ... Category:Students Category:Slytherins